Rowle
Rowle, officially the United Democratic Republic of the Federal Rowlan Republic and Federated States of Theodorika ( : Vereint Demokratisch Republik des Föderative Rowlisch Republik und Verbündete sich Zustände über Theodorika; : 'n gyd Gweriniaeth chan 'r 'n Ffederal Rheolwr Gweriniaeth a Cynghreiriedig Ansoddau chan Theordorig, Yr; several variations exist), is a star nation, based in (renamed Rowle, but referred to sometimes as Three-Seven), in the northwest area of the , approximately 56.3 s from . It is in the vicinity of nations. Rowle is a , made up of x states (German: Bundesländer, Welsh: *alaith). The and seat of the executive, legislative and judicial branches is Eastcliffe-on-Sea. Rowle was founded in , approximately five-and-one-quarter years after the expedition left on the Vorsetzen in . The name Rowle comes from the founder of the country, Dyson Rowle. Rowle is a core world, a member of the United Nations, the G14 and a founding member of the MWEI. Rowle ranks eighth in defence spending per capita and has the twelfth largest economy by nominal . History Colonisation Rowle's history begins with the foundation of the 37 Geminorum Colonisation Project, one of the many projects organised by the 's . The project was headed up by the Dyson Rowle. The project was complicated in its early stages by a claim conflict, but the 37-GCP was granted ownership of its claimed system after an ruling in . After its initial snags, however, the project moved forward at a rapid pace. By , the transport craft was ready, its estimated capacity long since filled in mid- . After successfully completing exo-atmospheric testing in , the craft was the Vorsetzen (move forward in ; was the primary funder of the venture). The Vorsetzen was launched on , , now a national holiday in Rowle, carrying a total occupancy of 6,932, including crew. The craft took 5.2 years to reach 37 Geminorum, travelling at a steady 1.5 g''s. ''Vorsetzen reached its intended target at 0638 , , and launched its complement of initial-stage landers within the hour, whose crews began terraforming the planet now known as Rowle. Over the next four years, Rowle was transformed from a dry, desert-covered planet into one that had a richly-oxygenated atmosphere and oceans. Transplanted flora and fauna were introduced to the environment, and despite some initially discouraging results, soon flourished on the planet. Rowle's colonists were soon to follow, and on , the second-tier landers touched down on the planet's surface. Rowlan Civil War Initial conflict With the arrival of the first colonists, it became readily apparent that the loose academic 'government' used by the scientists and engineers who had originally landed on the planet would no longer be feasible, and that the government system that had been worked out on the voyage to the Rowlan System would need to be implemented swiftly. The first colonists, however, found a flaw in the draft constitution: there had been a bitter consensus to make the Rowlan government , but no one had decided exactly which branch of Protestantism to follow, or what was defined as God. Without a definite codification, the first colonists removed the lines stating Rowle was a Christian nation from the constitution, angering the second-tier colonists when they found out, upon their arrival. Rising tensions and buildup After several months of attempting to solve the matter diplomatically, many angered colonists attempted to secede, forming the Democratic Republic of Rowle (hereafter the Democratic Republic) in opposition to the established Republic of Rowle (hereafter the Republic). Both sides began producing weapons en masse, in an arms race of epic proportions, utilising every existing pre-fabricated factory and throwing up new ones in haste. The Republic, with the intent to squash the attempt at illegal secession, fired what the Democratic records claim was the first shot of the Rowlan Civil War on , : an attack on Fort Bayhill, just over the tense border of the Republic and the Democratic Republic. Enraged at this violation of Democratic Republican territory, the Democratic Republic's government demanded reparations from the Republic. The Republic adamantly refused to comply, citing that the territory was legally theirs, and were simply reclaiming it from a rebellion. The Democratic Republic threatened war if the Republic did not recognise its sovereignty and help pay for the damage done to the fort by the aerial bombing, but the Republic refused. March Offensive On , , the Democratic Republic, frustrated at the lack of diplomatic progress, declared war upon the Republic, following the declaration up the next week with a massive combined-arms push to claim the Republic's border regions. The offensive caught the Republic off-guard: its logistics and military engines were still gearing up for a war, following the declaration, whereas the Democratic Republic had kept its military at full standby, should such an event come to pass. What followed was a wave of air attacks, followed by quick pincer attacks by armoured units, with infantry in the rear to mop up the battlefields. By April, the Democratic Republic had captured nearly all of the Republic's border positions and had pressed several kilometres into their territory. Battle of the Vorsetzen While the March Offensive was still under way, the Vorsetzen itself soon became a target for military strategists on both sides, and would soon become a battleground as the bickerings between the crew turned into an outright mutiny against the pro-Republic captain, Dietrich von Duisburg. Both the Democratic Republic and the Republic moved to aid their respective sides, eventually destroying the structural integrity of the craft. When it became apparent that no one would win the battle (or, if they did, it would be entirely useless and far too costly to repair to its former strategic importance), one of the Democratic Republic's missile silos simply blew it up, causing the death of hundreds of Republican troops. Early campaigns With the Democratic Republic military pushing the Republican forces back, keeping them on the defensive, Republican commanders decided to mount a counter-attack of their own, striking in an armoured wedge directly at the Democratic Republic's offensive line at the Dunhill Gap. They succeeded in the initial stages of the campaign, slicing through the Democratic Republic's positions and moving along the natural highway behind it, but the flanking units that had been intended to guard the supply lines were flanked themselves as they began to enter the Knüllgebirge, and largely annihilated, having underestimated the defending troop strength available in that area. The Democratic Republic moved in quickly, sealing off the Gap and the Republican forces, which were forced to fight their way through partisans around to the northern edge of the Knüll to attempt a passage there. However, with their morale, food and ammunition all low, with most soldiers suffering from one injury or another and a great part of their number gone, they were trapped between Democratic Republican forces, and the gaunt and nearly impassable mountains, and were soon defeated. In reply, the Republican military launched a second offensive into Democratic Republic territory in the south, relying on mobility and nodal strikes to keep the Democratic Republic defences on their toes, unsure where the next attack would come. The campaign resulted in the loss of key Democratic Republican territory, but was rebuffed at the Battle of Grai Abertawe. further information [] Treaty and the stalemate Assassination of President Tredegar On , , President of the Democratic Republic of Rowle Cadoc Tredegar was attacked while in his home. He died the day after, triggering the Second Rowlan War (or in Democratic Republican estimation, the War of Republican Aggression). [ leads to collapse of federal states; independent polities rise up in small regions ] First Rowlan Empire and Federated States of Theodorika [ personal goals of name lead to the creation of the first Rowlan Empire; conquest through force; eventually falls after eight emperors in three dynasties to democratic sentiment; some Rowlans move east to escape persecution (Normierung: 'standardisation') ] Ascension Wars [ series of wars fought over which state was to be the successor to the First Rowlan Empire, ended with state becoming the dominant political force in the west ] Confederation of West Rowle [ confederation forms of states in western hemisphere, engulfing those remaining regions in the north-west that remained resistant to imperial rule; expeditions to unite the east are attempted but in the end fail—consequently, the east is left to itself ] Second Rowlan Empire [ drawing on support for a "Greater Rowlan State" (nationalism and economic malaise are major reasons), name forms the Second Rowlan Empire; the Federated States continues to be a separate polity ] Modern-day Rowle Politics and government Administrative subdivisions Physical characteristics Astrography Topography Climate Economy Infrastructure Military Demographics Population Ethnicity Language Religion Culture Science and technology Miscellaneous topics See also Category:Rowle